The Perfect Day
by Dekustar the Mad Author
Summary: OH MY DEAR GOD!!!!!!! I'M DOING A ROMANCE!!!!!! THE WORLD WILL END!!!! sorry. This is a Link/Malon fic, sorry Zelda's. Well, okay, maybe it won't suck but you have to review anyway. THE END IS UPON US!!!!!
1. chapter 1

HOLY CRAP MONKIES!!!!!! I'M ACTUALLY DOING A ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!! Ah hem. Sorry. Well anyway, I'm out of ideas for my other stories (don't worry I'll get back to them) so I decided to try something out of character. Like a romance. For all you Zelda shippers, I'm sorry to announce that I am a Maloner all the way. The title will eventually make sense maybe. As a heads up, this will probably suck because like I said, this is an out of character fic. Hey, if this turns out good, maybe I'll add some romance to my other stories. Tell me what YOU think when you review. (HINT HINT)  
  
Disclaimer: blah diddy blah blah I don't own Zelda  
  
The Perfect Day  
  
"Malon! Hey, Malon!" a blonde boy of around 17 cried out to the red- headed figure some distance away.  
  
"Hi Link!" Came the cheerful reply, shortly followed by the sight of her running out of the corral where she had been checking on the Ranch's horses. When she was close enough, Link saw a fresh bruise on her face, right above her left eye.  
  
"Where's Ingo?" Link asked. Malon blushed, almost immediately explaining how she received the blow without words.  
  
"He went to the castle to deliver some milk. As soon as I've finished the chores, I'm free for the day, as long as we don't leave the ranch." Ingo was the cruel man who had thrown her father off the ranch, and then all but enslaved Malon, but the two friends didn't talk about that. The time they had together was precious as Malon wasn't allowed to have company, and shouldn't be wasted talking about such unpleasant matters.  
  
"I'll help you." Link followed his best friend back to the corral where she had been previously working located at the center of the ranch. He was at the moment between places on his quest to reawaken the six sages and defeat the evil king Ganondorf, and on such occasions he visited his only friend-or at least, his only friend that he knew the location of. Zelda, the princess of destiny, was in hiding from Ganondorf.  
  
In the corral, he moved swiftly among the horses, checking for stones and such on their hooves and making sure of any wounds that could cause crippling or death. He had done this many occasions before with Malon, though he had no horse of his own. After that was done, he helped Malon to fill the troughs inside the stable for when the hungry horses would have something to eat when they came inside. That was the completion of the daily chores, as Malon had been up since dawn working.  
  
"Thank you for your help!" Malon chirped happily as they sat on the fence surrounding the corral and watched the horses. Malon was seldom happy at the ranch, with Ingo in control. Almost every night she was beaten, for a real or fictitious reason. However, all of that seemed to disappear when Link came to visit. He told her of the position of his quest to defeat Ganondorf, the events happening outside the ranch, and other things that she wouldn't have known because she was stuck in the ranch. Days like today were rare, but she cherished every single one.  
  
"How's Epona?" Link asked, watching a bold young colt gallop around, though being closely watched by his mother.  
  
"Her new owner seems to be really kind to her. Maybe they can train her." The wild mare was constantly being bought for her beauty and spirit, but always being returned for her stubborn and coarse ways.  
  
"Oh Link, if only things were different! I would give Epona to you and I'm sure you're the only one who can train her." Link said nothing. It pained him to see Malon in this position. She needed to be free, like the horse she had trained from a filly did. He didn't have enough money to buy Epona, and he knew that would have helped. Ingo, in between sales, was trying to train the beautiful horse to give to Ganondorf to gain recognition. He knew that if her horse did go to the evil king, it would break Malon's soul. He could never let that happen.  
  
"Malon?" he started to say, turning to look at her.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, looking into his cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Malon...I..think there might be a way to stop Ganondorf from getting Epona." He had almost said it. Why couldn't he say what was in his heart? What was stopping him from saying those three simple words?  
  
"Really?" asked the ranch girl, her navy blue eyes widening with hope.  
  
"What if..what if I won Epona in a race?"  
  
"But Link, Ingo has been undefeated even before he took over the ranch! And you haven't ridden in your life!" Link looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"If you teach me how to ride, then no matter how good he is, I will win. I've seen you ride before." Malon looked uncertain, but then nodded.  
  
"If it will help Epona, then I'm in. We can start today." Malon jumped off the fence. Link followed her example. The ranch girl walked up to a horse that was already saddled in case a customer wanted a test run on a horse.  
  
"Put your foot in my hands to get on the horse. This is Buttercup" She said, kneeling and cupping her hands. Cautiously, Link approached the horse and mounted. Sliding a little as all first time horse-riders will, he looked down.  
  
"I didn't know it would be so high!" He said to Malon, gulping a little. Malon giggled.  
  
"Ok, to make her walk, push with your feet into her side." Link did as he was told, and to his amazement the horse started forward.  
  
"To turn left pull to the left on the reins and push with your foot on the right." Link did as instructed, but accidentally pushed with both feet, and the result was a canter on the horse. Link promptly fell off, and Malon ran after the horse and caught it by the reins. Bringing it back over, she watched Link get up and brush himself off.  
  
"Nice for your first try. Get back on." She said, again kneeling and cupping her hands. Link sighed, and climbed back onto the horse. 45 minutes and 5 falls later, Link could efficiently ride a horse at a trot.  
  
"That was good Link! When can I give you your next lesson? Mr. Ingo will be back soon." She said, glancing at the reddening sky.  
  
"Can I come back tomorrow?" Link asked, dismounting.  
  
"Mr. Ingo has another shipment, to Kakariko village. Tomorrow would be fine." Malon said, feeding the horse a carrot she had in her pocket.  
  
"Great! I'll come back tomorrow. See you then!" Link said, then walked toward the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. Malon watched after him, and thus saw Ingo come in 4 minutes later. Swallowing a lump of fear, Malon ran to the farmhouse to prepare dinner. Too soon, Ingo walked into the door, smelling strongly of liquor.  
  
"Wench! Where is my dinner?" He cried, walking over to the stove.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Malon mumbled, bowing her head so that her hair covered her face to hide the look of fear.  
  
"I work all day to feed your famine-ridden body, and all I ask is dinner on time! It's a wonder I didn't throw you out like I did your worthless father!" He screamed, pulling her roughly around so that she was facing him. He had touched a nerve, though.  
  
"My father wasn't worthless!" Malon screamed back, pulling her hand back to slap Ingo in the face. He caught the hand and flung it back at her.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR HAND TO ME, YOU WORTHLESS FLEABAG!!!!" He spat into her face, then punched her hard in the gut. Malon doubled over in pain, and then was thrown to the floor as Ingo grabbed her long hair and pulled her down. From her position on the floor, Malon tried to curl up into a ball to avoid the kicks rained down upon her. At long last, the kicks stopped, and Ingo carried her to the stable and flung her onto the hard stone floor, where he left her and locked her inside. She lay in the position she had landed in for a while, then dragged herself to a pile of hay that made up her bed, where she sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Wahh!!!!! Poor Malon! Does she love Link? Will Link win Epona from Ingo and save the ranch? Didn't I tell you this would suck? Please review! 


	2. chapter 2

Wow! You really think it's good? I'm shocked, I really am! Well, since you wanted me to, here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Zelda, and all of the connected items and characters. Oh look, there's a flying pig!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Malon awoke on fire from the pain. She crawled over to the trough and peered in at her reflection. A groggy-looking pale girl stared back with haunted eyes. A hand shaped bruise was forming on her cheek where Ingo had hit her. Then she remembered-Link! He was coming today! He couldn't see her like this! She scooped a handful of water onto her face, and she washed off the grime and soot as best she could. Studying the effect, she pulled her long red hair over the half of her face with the bruise, and looked into the trough. It would have to do for now. She glanced out the window. Gray streaks were just starting to shoot across the sky. Struggling to stand upright, she went about starting her chores before Ingo was awake enough to finish any punishment he might see fit.  
  
About an hour later, all the animals were fed and Ingo was starting to stir. Malon went inside the house and started his breakfast, hoping it would be finished by the time he was awake. Luck was with her that morning- by the time Ingo was walking down the stairs, Malon was placing a batch of scrambled eggs on the table. Knowing better then trying to say 'good morning', she went outside to lead the horses into the corral, except the two Ingo would be taking for the delivery. She saddled those two up and attached their harnesses to the wagon, where 6 crates of Lon Lon milk was already placed. She was already in the corral when Ingo came outside and left. Malon breathed a sigh of relief. She was all right. Link would be here soon, and maybe they could give Epona her freedom. Malon watched the same colt Link had been yesterday.  
  
"I hope we can clean up this ranch before Ingo thinks you're old enough to be dealt with," She said to it. "Maybe if we free Epona, Ingo will realize how wrong working for Ganondorf...huh. Not much chance of that happening. Maybe..maybe Link will take me away too..take me away from here..." Malon sighed. Why would someone who had Princess Zelda bother with a poor farm girl? Besides, they were friends.and Link wouldn't think of her as anything else. She glanced at the ranch entrance, in hopes of seeing a figure clad in green. She turned away again, disappointed. She turned her attention back to the colt.  
  
"You're lucky. You don't have to worry about love..." Malon looked up at the light blue sky. The sun announced that it was around 9:00. She leaned against the fence, and thought about how wonderful it would be if their plan worked and Epona were free.the mare was almost like Malon's child, she had hand-raised the filly since the mother had died at Epona's birth. Talon had told Malon to raise the horse up fine, and maybe it could become her own someday. A hand landed on her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hi Link! Here already?" She asked, turning around. However, it wasn't Link. It was the mustached man who had last bought Epona.  
  
"Er..sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine I was expecting-can I help you?" She asked, trying to recall the man's name.  
  
"I'm afraid there is a problem, miss. This horse is too wild to ride, pet, anything. I am returning it to you." The man said, shoving the reins into Malon's hand.  
  
"If you will wait a moment, I can give you the money back-"  
  
"No thank you. This is a gift from me." The man quickly walked away. Malon swiftly led the brown and black horse down to the stable, gently stroking her white mane.  
  
"Epona, I'm glad you're back, and maybe Link will be able to take you permanently from here. Wouldn't that be great?" The horse nickered gently, almost as if she understood. Malon had gotten the impression more than once that she did. Taking off the ornately decorated bridle and saddle, Malon led the mare into her old stall, to be able to get re-used to the smells and sounds of this place before letting her go out to the corral. After, she left the barn and headed to the corral to find that Link was already there.  
  
"Oh, hi Link! The man who had bought Epona just returned her."  
  
"Oh, good! What's that?" He asked suddenly, pointing to the mark on Malon's face. The ranch girl swiftly covered it with her hair, mumbling about running into a door, which they both knew was ridiculous.  
  
"Malon, you can't let him do that to you." Malon looked up, startled, at the sudden anger in his voice.  
  
"What can I do? Even if I run away, he'll catch me, and he'll be so cruel to the horses.he knows I can't stand to see them be hurt." She looked out at the horses, grazing and galloping around the corral, oblivious of all but what they were involved with. An awkward pause followed, then Malon walked out to the one horse with the saddle on.  
  
"Do you remember how to get on?" She asked, turning back to Link. He nodded, and went over to horse and girl.  
  
* * *  
  
Midday found Link still at his lessons, though Malon was very pleased.  
  
"Link, you're a natural! I bet you could beat Ingo right now!" She cried, watching Link gallop around on the golden-brown horse. He came right up next to her, and he neatly jumped off.  
  
"Do you really think so?" He asked, patting the horse on the neck.  
  
"I know so. Come on, I'll get you a drink." The two friends walked off to the house, when Malon heard a wagon approaching. Running out to check the road, she checked to see who it was, then turned white. She ran back to where Link was waiting.  
  
"What's wrong, Mal?" He asked, seeing her face.  
  
"Ingo's back!" She hissed, starting to tremble.  
  
  
  
Eek! Ingo's back! What to do, what to do? I'll tell you what to do. I'm telling you to review! Wow, I rhyme! I wish I could do that all the time...wow! 


	3. chapter 3

Well, since you seem to like this so much, I did another chapter! But if you like my serious fics as well as my funny ones, please please PLEASE read my other one, Travel to Hyrule. PLEASE!!!! Anyway, here it is, another serving of The Perfect Day. The title will make sense later.  
  
Disclaimer: I ran out of good disclaimers, so I'll just say it. I don't own Zelda. Nintendo does.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ingo's lurching wagon and lusty singing announced that he had had too much alcohol on his journeys. Link acted swiftly, and ran off to the corral, pulling Malon behind him.  
  
"Pretend I'm interested in buying a horse," He hissed. Malon looked at him numbly, but automatically started reeling off information Ingo had drilled into her helped with kicks and punches. Ingo noticed the possible customer and lurched off toward the two friends.  
  
"Ah, I see you're looking for a horse sir." He slurred, talking to Link. "Get out of here, wench!" He screamed at Malon, who scurried off to the barn. She had a plan.  
  
"Yes, I was interested in perhaps riding one of these horses." Link said coolly, trying to buy Malon some time. He suspected that she had formed some kind of action, and he was right.  
  
"That will be 20 rupees. You have 5 minutes." Ingo collected his money and stood back to watch the young man. Almost immediately after, Malon came out with Epona in tow.  
  
"Mr. Ingo, perhaps the young sir would like to try this horse," Malon said, with a meaningful look at Link. This was their one chance; if Ingo caught Link there again, he would know something was going on. This was the moment-to see if the lessons had been good enough to let Link ride the un-rideable horse.  
  
"Of course he doesn't-" Ingo started, only to be interrupted by Link.  
  
"That's a fine horse-I'll try it." Then Link did something remarkable. He led Epona out to the center of the corral, and played a soft tune on his ocarina-one Malon had all but forgotten, since singing was forbidden with Ingo. He played the song Malon's mother had taught her, the only song that let Epona be handled. To both Ingo and Malon's amazement, Link climbed on the horse-and rode her. After jumping over two fences placed inside the corral, he rode back over to the two astonished figures. As he did, Ingo recovered enough to ask the question Malon had been praying he would ask.  
  
"Well, you seem to be getting pretty good on that horse. Would you like to participate in a little race? Shall we say, 50 rupees for one lap around the corral?" Link agreed, and minutes later the two of them were positioned-Link on Epona, and Ingo on a fiery black horse called Midnight. Malon held her breath. Halfway through, Ingo was in the lead, and Malon thought all was lost-but then Link came up behind him like the wind. They were neck and neck, but just as they crossed the finish line, Link pulled ahead. Despite herself, Malon whooped. Link halted Epona, and patted her on the neck. Ingo fell to the ground off the horse.  
  
"What? You cheated! How could you win? How? How? I can't live this up! You, boy! If you race me again, I'll.I'll.I'll give you that horse!"  
  
"I accept!" Link said, and moments later they were off again. This time Link took an early lead, but then Ingo came up next to him, and kicked out at him. Link, unsuspecting, half fell of the horse-but by some miracle held on just long enough to cross the finish line in front of Ingo.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!! How will I explain this to Lord Ganondorf? All right boy, I'll do as promised. You may keep the horse..but you must stay at this ranch!" Ingo ran over to the houses and slammed a gate, locking the entire center of the field in. Link tried to beat him to it, but to no avail. Then he caught Malon's eye. She looked over at the fence surrounding the entire ranch and back at Link and Epona. Link looked at her quizzically. She nudged her head over to it and mimed a horse jumping with her hands.  
  
"What are you doing wench?" Ingo screamed, coming over to her. Link then understood.  
  
"Hey cow pie, watch this!" He cried, and galloped to the wall. Ingo realized what he was going to do and tore open the gate. Too late. Link and Epona soared over the wall. 


	4. chapter 4

I'm ba-ack! Of course. Well, I just want to let you know that I am back. Also, this is NOT the end of the fic. There's more to come. Hee hee hee. Well, anyway, if this is too short or too cutesy touchy whatever, I KNOW!!! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Zelda game cartridge and some other accessories but nothing else okay?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ingo turned to Malon in a white-hot fury. "YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU? YOU FILTHY LITTLE B****! I'LL TEACH YOU TO PLAN BEHIND MY BACK!!!!" Ingo stalked to where Malon was standing and hit her as hard as he could across the face before she could move. She fell to the ground, holding a hand up to her now numb face. Ingo kicked her twice, once in the stomach and once in her head, after which she blacked out. Ingo looked at her still form, then realization hit him. He had lost the horse he had promised to The Dark Lord. His followers have been killed for much less. He desperately looked around, to see if there was a horse who looked enough like Epona to Ganondorf. There was none. Epona was one of a kind. He looked again at Malon's still form. Maybe..just maybe...if he changed sides now, he would be protected from Ganondorf until a more permanent solution was found. Or maybe even Ganondorf would be..defeated..it was possible. With his new decision, Ingo pulled Malon into the house and into the guest room, where he put her on the bed. He wanted to win the others over to like him if he were to make his plan work. He then left to find Talon, the former owner of the ranch whom Ingo had tricked in order to get the ranch and Malon's father, to see if he would come back to the ranch and take it over. If Ganondorf did destroy the ranch, it was better to let someone else be in control.  
  
* * *  
  
Malon woke with a stabbing pain in her head. She winced as she remembered what had happened. She looked around, expecting to be outside, but found to her amazement that she was in the guest room that Ingo charged travelers for use. She sat up on the edge of the bed, wondering how she had got there. Perhaps Link had found her and taken her in. She left the room, ignoring the pain in her head and stomach, and went through the house, but she found no sign of anyone else anywhere in the house. A search outside proved to be just as fruitless. She went into the corral and stood watching the horses. The young colt galloped over to her and nudged her hand, hoping for a treat. Malon absentmindedly fed him a carrot, wondering what had happened. Maybe Link had come back and then left, but that wasn't like him. Would Ingo have done such a thing? Malon sighed. Ingo going out to find her father and asking him to come back and take charge of the ranch was more likely. Maybe she had sleepwalked or something. Malon sighed again, then went about feeding the horses and cows while still puzzling over the problem.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Ingo returned with a bewildered Talon. "Well, I'm glad ye came to yer senses Mr. Ingo. These horses o' mine know me better then I do. It was silly o' ye to think that ye could be a better ranch owner. I'm flattering me self though, I'll be a much better worker now. How's me darling Malon doing, eh?" Talon asked. Ingo pondered a moment.  
  
"Well, as I said Mr. Talon, I was hypnotized by Ganondorf, and I think he made me do cruel and awful things to her. I'm terribly sorry." He lied in a whining voice.  
  
"What? Were ye beating my poor Malon? Ah, I shouldn't be to hard on you. You were hyppitized, and what can ye do about that? I forgive ye, but try anything like that while I'm around and you'll regret it."  
  
"Oh, by all means, I don't intend on doing anything like that!" Ingo said.  
  
"I know, I know, but Malon's all I got left in the world. She's more precious to me then gold."  
  
Malon heard the voices. She knew one was Ingo's, but the other one? Could it in fact be.  
  
"Father?" She called out, daring to hope. She could make out two shapes in the semi-darkness, and saw one stiffen with surprise.  
  
"Malon? Malon, is that you?" The man yelled back.  
  
"Dad!" She cried, and ran as fast as she could to the two figures, half laughing half sobbing. She flung herself into her father's arms, and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
* * *  
  
Malon, Talon, and Ingo all sat around the table in the kitchen, where various stories were being told. Talon talked about how he had mostly been wandering around Hyrule, looking for places to stay. Ingo re-explained how he had been "hypnotized" and Link taking Epona had broken the spell.  
  
"Well, I'm so glad you're back Dad," Malon said when the two men were finished.]  
  
"I am too. But being thrown out made me realize something. I never did any work, and I left it all to Mr. Ingo. But I'm going to turn over a new leaf. I'm going to work hard." Talon said.  
  
"I'm so glad! Things will be perfect now." Malon said. Later, when she was preparing to go to sleep, she wondered where Link and Epona were. She wanted to tell him about what had happened.  
  
Poll time! Should I...  
  
1 keep doing polls, because I love them  
  
2 I like your polls but you don't have to keep doing them  
  
3 Whatever  
  
4 When have you ever done a poll?  
  
5 stop them  
  
6 IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!!!  
  
Please r+r! 


	5. chapter 5

Whoa nellie! It's been a while since I've written anything on this, sorry about that! I finally have the next and I don't think last chapter of this story, and it will probably have more stuff in it. Let's review what's happened so far for the dedicated reader that hasn't read any in a while (as if I had any of those): We find out Link loves Malon but doesn't think Malon likes him, vice versa with Malon, Link beats Ingo in a race with the prize being Epona, Ingo tries to switch sides from Gannie and finds Talon and brings him back to be the owner of the ranch and says that he was "hypnotized". Now we will find out what will happen next!  
  
Disclaimer: Do people even read a disclaimer?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Link hadn't stopped riding Epona since he had leapt over the fence surrounding Lon Lon Ranch. He now stopped her at the entrance to Lake Hylia. It was now getting dark, and he needed to find someplace to stay the night. He decided to simply sleep out in the open. He had beaten the water temple a few weeks ago, and as such the Lake was danger free, or as much so as it was likely to get. He let Epona go at a steady trot until they were almost right next to the water. There he dismounted and lay down on his back, watching the stars come out one by one. He thought about all he had gone through in his quest so far, all his friends…Zelda…Saria…and Malon. He wondered what had happened to her after he left, and he hoped she had come to no harm. He decided to go see her tomorrow first thing, and make sure she was all right. With that, he turned on his side and went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Malon woke up to a bright, clear morning. She lay half asleep in something that was much more comfortable then hay. She opened her eyes and saw her old room, in her old bed. Then she remembered the last night's events. Had it been all a dream? No, here she was, in the room she had only seen when cleaning it. Was it true? Was the nightmare finally over? She sat up and swung her legs onto the floor. The rug by her bed was as soft as she remembered. She slipped into her clothes, having changed into a nightgown that had belonged to her mother the night before. She then walked downstairs, the hard floor hard against her bare feet. Everything was too good to be true. But then she saw her father standing by the stove, apparently making breakfast.  
  
"Daddy, I didn't know you could cook," She said, walking over to stand beside him.  
  
"I had to Mal, I was on me own a lot of the time I was wanderin' about Hyrule." He gave the eggs in the pan a final stir, then gestured for Malon to take a seat. "Mr. Ingo tells me he mighta done some things he weren't proud of, while he was hippitized." Talon added in an unrecognizable tone. He scooped half of the eggs onto the plate in front of Malon. "I knew he couldn't stay here much longer, even if he didn' mean it. Anyone who's been mean to my little girl won't find much of a welcome here."  
  
"Do you mean he's left?" Malon said, trying to keep her hopeful tone out of her voice.  
  
"Nah, not yet. He's a decent man, Mr. Ingo, and I said I would let him stay here until he's found another job. Besides, I plan on working hard now, and I don't reckon I'll need him anymore." Talon scraped the other half of the eggs onto his own plate then sat down himself. "He left early this mornin' to try and find a job somewheres in Kakariko Village. Now why don't you tell me about how ye got him all changed, eh Mal?"  
  
"Ingo already said how the young man taking Epona broke the spell…"  
  
"Malon, I know ye did sommat, and I'm not mad and I won't even tell Mr. Ingo, I can tell ye still don' trust him. But tell me what ye really did."  
  
"Well, it was pretty much like that, but Link-the young man-and I have been friends since before the dark times, and he wanted to help me- he's been traveling these past years. He's the Fairy Boy who woke you up when you fell asleep at the castle."  
  
"Ah yeah, the nice young lad who could find me special cuccos! But I'm interruptin ye, go on."  
  
"Well, we thought that if he could at least get Epona away, I could get away too, since she was the only horse I was worried about. So he challenged Ingo to a race, and won." Malon started eating her eggs, savoring the taste, as she had not eaten so well in seven years. She felt a little guilty about not telling her father everything, but she couldn't, at least not yet. She knew her father's tongue could be loosened to easily by a drop of beer.  
  
"And doin' so brought Mr. Ingo to his senses." Talon added. Malon nodded, not saying anything. "Well, I hope this young Link comes by soon so's I can thank him proper."  
  
"I hope he comes back too, he doesn't know what's happened yet." Malon also wanted Link back so that she could thank him as well. Who knew that rescuing Epona would have had such results? Her father was back, Ingo was leaving, and the ranch was back to normal.  
  
* * *  
  
Link woke late into the morning. Epona was grazing a few yards off, and he slowly got up and picked up her reigns. He was stiff from the previous day's riding and wanted to walk for a little bit. He headed straight for the ranch, but decided walking would take too long and climbed up on Epona and cantered toward the ranch. Despite this, it took him about a half an hour before he walked through the twin gates at the entrance. He climbed off and led Epona to the corral where he suspected he would find Malon. He was right and found her brushing the young black colt he had watched on the day they had come up with their plan..  
  
"Hey, Malon!" he called. The red head looked up, and called back. Link walked over to her. Malon started speaking almost immediately.  
  
"Link, you have no idea what's happened! When you took Epona, Ingo left to find Daddy, and he found him and wants him to be in charge of the ranch again! And now he's leaving, he's looking for another job right now!" Malon cried.  
  
"That's wonderful! But why did he leave?" Link asked.  
  
"I'm not sure about that. He claims he's been hypnotized by Ganondorf, but I'm not sure. As for leaving, Dad says he talked to him and they both agreed he should leave the ranch."  
  
"You're right, it does sound weird, but whatever the reason, the ranch is saved!" Link said.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, Dad wants to thank you for rescuing Epona and setting this all in motion. He's in the barn milking the cows. He says he's going to turn over a new leaf and work hard on this ranch. Go talk to him." Link nodded, then set off toward the barn. He was amazed at one night's events, but happy for Malon and the ranch. At least one part of Hyrule wasn't going to be affected by Ganondorf anymore. Once in the barn, he quickly found Talon crouched by the largest cow.  
  
"Mr. Talon? You wanted to see me?" He asked tentatively, walking over to the giant animal.  
  
"Is that you, Link?" The short man grunted, peering over the side of the cow. "Yes I did me lad, I wanted to thank ye good and proper for what ye've done for me ranch. Words can't express me gratitude properly, me boy." Talon stood up and walked over to Link.  
  
"It was nothing, I just couldn't stand to see this ranch under the influence of Ganondorf, and Malon's one of my closest friends-"  
  
"Nonsense, what ye did was pure bravery, and I thank ye greatly for that. If it weren't fer you, me darlin' daughter would have been somethin' of a slave, I meself would be wanderin' Hyrule still, and Mr. Ingo would be hyppitized by Ganondorf."  
  
"Well, I suppose you would like Epona back-" Link was interrupted by hearty guffaws from Talon.  
  
"What would I do with her? The only people who can touch her are ye and Malon. Take her boy, she might be of some use to ye."  
  
"Well, thank you, and I have to be going-"  
  
"Of course ye do me boy, and I have me chores ta do. Go on now, tis far to nice a day to be spendin' it with and old windbag such as meself."  
  
"Er, good bye then." Link quickly walked out of the barn. He walked back over to where Malon was now filling the toughs full of water.  
  
"I should go now Malon, I mean, I haven't been making any progress on my quest." Link said.  
  
"All right. Will I see you sometime soon?" Malon asked, straightening up.  
  
"As soon as I can manage it. I've just cleared out the shadow temple, and I think there's only one more to go before I can face Ganondorf. I have no idea where to go, though." Malon thought for a moment.  
  
"Did you try the Desert? The Gerudo's are hard to get past, but I've heard rumors that they have some sort of temple of spirit or something. Good luck, anyway."  
  
"Thanks. I'll try there. Bye, Malon, and good luck to you too." Link rode swiftly away, with Malon watching him disappear. She wanted so much to tell him how she felt, but couldn't come up with the courage. She sighed, then turned back to her chores, wondering when she would see him again.  
  
  
  
Whaddya think? I haven't written in a while, but is it good? Please r+r! ~Dekustar 


	6. chapter 6

Hieeee! I is back with vengeance! This is the second-to-last chapter, and the last one will be posted on Valentine's day-it's gonna be THE END!!!! Will it be happy? Will it be sad? Will Link and Malon find happiness? Will I ever shut up? NO!!! Btw, this fic hasn't been real romantic yet, but o well! And I also know that for some reason Talon has some sort of weird accent....don't mind that....  
  
Disclaimer: I live in a cardboard box. The only thing I own is this computer I made out of non recyclable cans. Nuff said.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Malon sat on the fence surrounding the corral, watching the horses. The young black colt that she had watched on the day she and Link had made the plan came up and gently butted her leg. Malon absentmindedly rubbed it's head, leaning down slightly to reach it from her height. She wondered where Link was, and how he was doing. It had been almost two weeks since she had last seen him. He was riding off to find Sheik, the mysterious Shiekan boy who had been helping Link in his quest. Supposedly he would be fighting Ganondorf soon, or already had. Malon wondered almost constantly how he was doing. She had resolved to tell him how she felt when he came back. If he came back. She looked down at the colt.  
  
"You don't have a name, do you?" She asked. The colt shook it's mane, almost in response.  
  
"Hm. What would be a good name for you. How about Thunder? No, that doesn't fit. Night? Moon Shadow? No. I know, I'll call you Fairy Boy! Yes, that fits perfectly." Malon gave the horse a final pat on the head, and jumped down from the fence.  
  
"I have to go finish my chores now Fairy Boy, or else you won't get any supper." She said. The newly named Fairy Boy cantered across the field while Malon walked toward the barn. She stopped halfway in amazement, though. Her father came running out toward her, wind milling his arms.  
  
"Malon! Malon, great news! The horrible Ganondorf has been defeated!!" He cried, coming to a rest a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Really? Oh, I knew he could do it! That's wonderful! Hyrule is saved!"  
  
"More news then that, me darlin' daughter! We're to have a festival on this very ranch, in two days time! We have to clean this place up, starting today! Now, I thought we could hold the dancin' in the center, can ye be in charge of the refreshments? Ye'll have to do a lot of cooking, if ye don't mind." Talon said.  
  
"I don't mind at all! I'll start now!" Malon replied, and ran to the house.  
  
* * *  
  
About an hour before the party, Malon was looking hurriedly through all her clothes. She was trying to find something nice enough to wear for the big festival. Most of her dresses were to small for her though, as the last time she had gone to a party was when she was 10. Then she got an idea. She walked across the hall to her father's room, where all her mother's dresses were kept. She opened the only closet in the room, revealing several dresses her size. Most of them were just for work, but one stood out. It was a deep blue, the same color as Malon's eyes. The long sleeves were loose, and the skirt went down to about her ankles. Malon slipped out of her work clothes and pulled the dress over her head. It fit perfectly, and Malon walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Pleased with the effect, Malon picked up her old clothes and went back to her room. There she brushed out her long red hair, and pulled it back into an elegant bun. Deciding she was  
ready, she put on and old pair of slippers that had also belonged to her mother, and went downstairs. Her father, sitting at the table, looked up at her in amazement.  
  
"For a moment there Mal, ye were the spittin' image of yer mother. Are ye ready, then?" He finished, standing up. Malon saw that he had put on an old suit from probably his wedding. Malon nodded, and father and daughter walked out the door. Knowing what she was supposed to do, Malon walked to the entrance of the ranch to greet the guests, which consisted any Hylian who could come. Her father went to the scene of the party to make sure the fire and refreshments were well supplied. About an hour and what seemed an infinite number of guests later, Malon saw a familiar figure in green come up.  
  
"Hi, Link! I heard the news! Congratulations, you finally did it!" Malon said as he came up. Link smiled at the sight of her.  
  
"Thank you. Mal, you look great!" Link said, then blushed slightly. Malon self consciously smoothed out the skirt of the dress.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. I'll see you at the party!" Malon said, and Link nodded before heading toward the center of the ranch. As soon as it started to get dark, Malon followed his path to the party. It was already in full swing. Malon pretended not to notice the several young men gawking at her. She quickly found Link, standing at the edge of the dance circle.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his arm. Malon accepted it, and the two danced to the lively tune. Several dances later, Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, walked up to the pair.  
  
"Hello Link, Malon, was it? Well Link, don't just stand there, are you going to ask me to a dance?" Zelda said, elbowing Malon just hard enough for her to get the point. Link rolled his eyes at Malon, and she left, trying not to laugh. She started dancing with one of her admirers, but started thinking of when she could tell Link how she felt. A little while later, she excused herself to the young man who called himself Jeff to find Link. She found them quickly enough, but much to her dismay she found Link and Zelda kissing just outside the circle. She stared for few minutes before backing away in horror. She ran back to the house in tears. She knew that she couldn't live in Hyrule anymore, not with the fact that Link loved another. She quickly threw a few dresses and possesions in a bag, then left with only a note addressed to Link on the table. She then left the ranch without looking back.  
  
* * *  
  
Link pulled away from Zelda in disgust. "Zelda, I've told a hundred times, I don't love you!" He said. Zelda pouted.  
  
"You love that disgusting little ranch girl, don't you? Well, the best of luck to both of you! Good night!" Zelda said in a huff, stalking away from the firelight. Link ran his hand through his hair. He decided to go find Malon. He could tell her how he felt. With his mind made up, he went in search of her, but found nothing. Link then went into the house to see if she was getting some more refreshments, but found no one. He was about to go back outside when he saw the note on the table with his name on it. He unfolded it, and read fearfully the words:  
  
Dear Link,  
  
I know now that you love Zelda, and I hope you find happiness with her. I guess it's futile now to tell you how I feel, because Link, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I can't live in Hyrule anymore, and see you with someone else. Don't follow me. Don't try to find me.  
  
I wish you all the luck and love in the world.  
  
Forever yours, Malon.  
  
Link refolded the note with grim resolve. He went to the stables and found Epona, who seemed to know something was wrong. She neighed impatiently. Link swiftly mounted her and rode off into the night.  
  
OOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOO!!!! What a twist! More to come! Please r+r!!! 


	7. chapter 7

THIS IS THE END!!! THE END I TELL YOU!!!! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Been there, done that.  
  
Malon slumped against a huge oak. She had been traveling all night and had finally stopped at the edge of the Lost Woods. She buried her head in her arms and allowed a fresh bout of sobs rack her body. She stayed that way until she fell asleep. A few hours later she awoke with a start. She had heard horse steps. She stayed in her position with her head covered, hoping who ever it was would go away. To her dismay, she heard the horse stop and someone get off, then start to walk toward her. She stiffened, still not showing her face. She hoped they would dismiss her and leave, thinking she was asleep. They didn't. The footsteps stopped a few feet away. Then to her surprise, she heard the stranger speak.  
  
"Malon?" A familiar man's voice asked. She refused to believe it, thinking it was all a dream. He couldn't be here. He wouldn't come after her. Would he? The voice spoke again.  
  
"Mal, is that you?" Malon finally looked up, and found it was no dream. Link stood there, the morning sun outlining his figure. She slowly stood up.  
  
"Link?" She asked, though she didn't need an answer.  
  
"Oh, Malon, why did you leave? I don't love Zelda." Link said, taking a step toward her. Malon took a step back.  
  
"I saw you two...at the party. Why would you kiss her if you don't love her?" Malon asked accusingly. Link looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Zelda kissed me, and I guess I didn't do much to stop her. I'm sorry Malon, but I don't love her. I love you." Malon looked at Link unbelievingly. It was all too good to be true. Link stepped toward her, and this time she didn't step away. Link put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Their faces met, and they kissed. When they separated, Malon smiled.  
  
"This is the perfect day for me, Link."  
  
What did you think? I suck at romance? Should I do more? Um...maybe not. Please r+r! 


End file.
